A Mist of Feud
by xxosnapitsakarixx
Summary: Amu and Ikuto's families have had a extremely bad history. Both families despise each other, and live very different lives. Except one thing; years later Amu and Ikuto meet again and have no idea of who each other really are. What will happen when they find out they are actually enemies? Will it result in a full on war or will it stay a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my real first Shugo Chara story, my other one was awfully terrible haha. I just want to state that in this story, Amu is 18 years old. I just wanted to clear that up for any future misunderstandings along the story. I sort of wanted this story to be inspired by Romeo and Juliet later in the story, but in my own unique way. I've changed the way Amu lives as well, which is sort of a wealthy lifestyle. and made it quite interesting on her lifestyle. Plus, they don't die, so you guys don't need to worry about that ahaha. It will also mainly be in Amu's POV, but on the rare occasion I might do Ikuto's POV as well. Anyways, enjoy!**

My left hand shook as I wrote on the thin page attached to my Diary. I had no reason to be in such a nervous state at the moment. Sometimes I felt I could just lock up all my feelings in my Diary rather than pour out my feelings. I placed my Monte Blanc fountain pen onto my mahogany desk. My fingers ran over the gold wording "Amu's Diary" slowly. I had gotten this Diary for my 16th birthday, and have been using it ever since. My father wonders why I lock myself up in my room with the blasted thing, but I took quite a liking to it. I twirled my finger around my strawberry pink locks staring out the window. It was a early winter, with somewhat of a thick layer of snow. The trees were covered in white, sparkling more than I've ever seen them before. I must of been the only one home, since my parents are probably at work by now. My mother and father are rich I guess you can say. I wasn't allowed to go to public school as my parents said they would rather me in a private school, but I didn't want that. I just wanted a normal life of a typical teenager. Just because my parents are wealthy wasn't suppose to mean I didn't live a normal life. They took it way too seriously at times.

I got up from my desk chair, straightening my dress from any wrinkles that had appeared. I was brought up strict I guess you could say. I always had to be precise with anything I did. I walked down my two flights of stairs, into the living room. I had spotted the maid Su cleaning every possible surface. I shook my head, and rolled up the sleeves of my dress, grabbing the spare duster. I began to dust on the other side of the room, as she turned around astonished. I shot her a smile and remained dusting. She approached me from behind, grabbing the duster from my hand.

"Miss you don't have to do that. It's my job not yours. If you're mother found out she-"

"Don't worry about my mother. She has no say if I've offered to help you does she? I didn't think so." I said.

She continued to stare at me and smiled, going back to dusting. I picked up the old statue my grandmother had given to us before she died. It was made out of such a smooth wood texture. I couldn't make out what it was, although it was so appealing. I swept the duster across, watching all the dust just fall to the floor.

"Shall I vacuum? I wouldn't mind helping you out with so many things. You deserve the help after all you've done for us." I asked her, giving her another warm smile.

"No, no, You've done quite enough Miss. Thank you for you're help. You're too sweet." She said placing her hand on my shoulder, grabbing the duster with her other hand.

"Please, just call me Amu. Being called Miss makes me feel like such a snob. I don't know why, it just does." I told her, in a calm matter.

"Only when your mother and father are not around." She laughed. I joined in as well.

"Well...I'm off for a walk. I'll watch the time for when my mother and father will be home." I said grabbing my brown button up dress coat.

"Okay Miss...I mean Amu. Just don't walk too close near the Tsukiyomi's. As many times as your parents as told you, I'm just reminding you." Su said.

"Yes, I know. What is the feud between our two families anyways? I wouldn't dare to even know the full details. I don't think Father would even want me to know." I said while my hand rested on the doorknob.

"You're parents have told me nothing. I'm just the maid Amu. But you go have a nice walk now. I will see you later dear."

I gave her a confused look, then walked out the door. The Tsukiyomi's? Something about them sounded very suspicious by the way Su had stated them. But it wasn't going to keep me away from walking near their house. All I knew about them is that they had a son, though I was unknown of the name. Even though I was just seconds away from their home. I never really knew the family, just that his dad had disappeared. That's all my mother would tell me. I spotted their house in the distance, as it had a grey roof, which appeared to only have two stories. Sometimes I always wondered how wonderful it would be to live in a much smaller house, so private. I reached the house, looking down at my shoes making sure no one was looking at me through the window. Suddenly I felt myself bump into something so stiff, falling back onto my backside, hitting the back of my head on the pavement. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a tiny pain. I opened my eyes to see someone on the ground as well. It was a blue haired boy, wearing a black jacket, with jeans. He was dressed in a way I would of never seen. He stood up, not even bothering to help me up.

"Excuse me, you really should watch where you're going. Even better, helping me up?" I said reaching my hand up waiting for him to take mine. He began to laugh.

"Don't you have two legs to get up yourself? I'm no butler." He remained laughing helping me up.

"You must think you're a comedian. I'm not laughing, that's for sure." I looked to see all his groceries on the floor. He bent down to pick them up, as I suddenly felt guilt.

"Your food...it's all dirty now. Why don't you come over so I can give you some of mine? I'm sure we have everything that was in that bag of yours." I asked him.

"I don't care. It's all packaged up anyway. Thanks for the offer though Prissy pants." He said turning his back to me.

"Hey!" I said running to him. "Don't you dare walk away from me when I make you an offer! I'm being nice to you and this is how you treat me?"

He turned around to face me, expressionless walking closer to me. He pushed his groceries into my arms as I let out a small groan.

"Fine then. Lead me to your house and I'll see if there's anything that catches my eye. Based on the way you dress, you must have some fancy foods. Caviar? Creme Brulee?"

"I'm even surprised you pronounced those correctly." I began walking ahead of him.

Who was this boy even?


	2. Chapter 2

We were just seconds away from my house, as I continued to carry the groceries in my arms. This time I felt like a butler. The man remained quiet, not even giving me the slightest glance. He looked mysterious, yet calm all at once. His face type was diamond shaped, and he even had attractive features. He hadn't shown much of his personality, although you could see somewhat of it through his expression and the way he dressed. He was quite taller than me. He seemed to be a normal height for a man, not too short nor tall. About 5"11 by my estimation. I continued to examine him until he caught me.

"Are you admiring me? I can tell you've fallen for me already." He said, revealing a slight grin.

"Ugh, no! You're quite full of yourself aren't you?" I asked, clearly knowing he would avoid the question. Though I was wrong.

"Hm, I don't know. Are you?" He leaned towards me, until I moved away.

"Of course not. I don't want to come off as some narcissistic girl, who admires herself in the mirror each day. I don't appear like that." I argued.

He gave a quiet laugh, and shook his head, as he stuffed his hands into his black pockets.

We finally reached my house as I grabbed my spare key from under the flowerpot. I unlocked the door seeing Su no where in sight. I was slightly confused as I thought she would of still been cleaning. She must be fast at her job I thought. I dropped off the groceries onto my kitchen counter, as I looked back at him, as he looked around astonished.

"Some house you got. I assumed you would have a big house." He said, making himself comfortable by throwing himself onto my couch.

"Well, my mother and father are wealthy, so I have no choice on what kind of house to live in. It's quite old fashioned, but I enjoy it." I explained, sitting down on the red chair beside the fireplace.

"It's sort of funny how dressed up you are. Do you always have to wear dresses?" He began laughing.

"You just love to tease people don't you? But no, I don't have a choice. My mother is always telling me how I should dress, and how to take care of myself. If I ever told her I wanted to wear my own clothes of my liking she would disown me. Not literally, but I suppose you get what I'm trying to put out here. You seem to live the way you like." I said in a hush matter.

"So you are how I figured you to be. Maybe I judged you too quickly." He said, putting his hands behind his head, leaning back.

"No, It's alright. I might of done the same to you as well. I apologize for that." I added.

It was a moment of silence until I got up and started packing his groceries full of many foods I had bought just recently. It contained lettuce, soup, tea, coffee, and even more items. I had also packed him some Creme Brulee mix just as a tease from earlier. I gave a little giggle, as I walked over and brought him the paper bag full of his food.

"I also want to invite you to a party I'm having tomorrow night. My family has one every month for the entire neighbourhood so I might as well tell you now. This time take my offer rather than turning it down, then accepting it afterwards." I said, giving him a glare.

"Oh I already knew all about that. I was going to invite myself anyway but thanks for the reminder. I'll see ya later Prissy Pants." He gave me a side smirk, and opened the door.

I hated that he had started calling me that. We didn't even get to know each others names. I suppose we could always exchange that during the party tomorrow. For right now that guy I had just met was the least of my worries. I had to find Su.

"Su? Su where are you?" I yelled out, hoping to hear her respond.

She must of gone out. But she would never leave before Mother and Father would come home. I then heard the door knob rattle, seeing my Mother walk in, no sight of my Father though.

"Mother! Where's Father? I thought you two were coming home together." I asked her curiously.

"Well he's not. He had some extra business to take care of. He won't be home till late tonight." Her arms were crossed, looking around the room. Most likely for Su.

"Oh I'm so sorry Amu! I was upstairs vacuuming and couldn't hear you until I heard your voice as I fini-" Su said until she was interrupted.

"Ah Su. I see my daughter and yourself have became close friends. Did I give you permission to call her by her first name?" My mother said, getting close into her face.

"Oh...Well I'm so sorry miss. Sincere apologies." Su's face looked down to her feet.

"Mom...I"

She cleared her throat loud and clear, making it obvious I call her Mother, not Mom. Sometimes I thought she was too strict on every little thing. It got me flustered all the time.

"Mother. I simply asked Su to call me that. It really annoys me being called Miss all the time. Why are you so strict about it?" I mumbled, though clear enough she could hear me.

"Don't talk to me in that tone. I have no reason she cannot call you Amu, I just rather she call you Miss. Are you trying to get me angry?" Her voice of tone raised slightly.

I shook my head, not willing to say another word to her. I walked up the stairs to my room until my mother called my name. I turned around rolling my eyes.

"I bought you a dress yesterday for the party tomorrow. I'm sure it will look lovely on you. Go and try it on if you please. It's in your closet in the plastic bag." She gave me a pleasant smile, and walked away as the smile disappeared.

I stormed upstairs, angrily as I already had a dress picked out for it. I shut my door, and walked into my closet to reveal a baby blue gown, long sleeved with white ruffles on the ends of the sleeves. It covered my body top to bottom, showing only my neck. Why must she always make me dress so covered. Once in a while I would want to wear a dress that showed somewhat of my skin. It's not that I was wanting to dress inappropriately, but just possibly once in a while. I stared at the red dress I had bought with short sleeves that rested on my shoulders. The flowers were on the top of the dress, aligning the top near the chest. I decided to try it on. I removed it from the hanger, slowly undoing the back of the dress. I pulled it over my head feeling it tightening around my waist. It showed a little of my chest, but not much. I looked at myself in my mirror, seeing how beautiful it was. It showed off my curves, and fit nicely. I decided I was going to wear this, no matter what my mother thought. She wouldn't even think of complaining, or starting something with me at the party. No one would judge me for dressing like that, as I always see so many women show up dressing even more provocative. I smiled at myself in the mirror once again, and slowly undid the dress again, throwing my other dress back on. Suddenly I heard my Mother walk in, with a serious face as always.

"I didn't mention this before. I've invited a single bachelor who is interested in finding a wife. He comes from a wealthy family, which is sure to give our family a much better impression. I would appreciate if you met him tomorrow night. Your father and I have arranged marriage set up. It won't be right away dear. So you'll have plenty of time to relax." She said sternly, sitting down on my bed along with me.

"What? So you want me to marry him for money? I'm not that shallow Mother. I shouldn't be marrying someone based on wealth. You didn't marry Father because he was rich. Or do I have the incorrect assumption?" I argued.

"How dare you assume that Amu? Your attitude has really been driving me up the wall lately!" She shouted, standing up suddenly.

"Excuse me for wanting to live the way I want! You think I'm just going to fall in love with him for his money? I can't believe you would go that low Mother." I said in a stern tone.

She didn't respond, as she shook her head slamming the door while leaving my room. But now I was curious of what this man I was going to meet would actually be like. I didn't want an Arranged marriage. But now I'm stuck between two things. Making my family happy, or doing something to make me happy.

Right now, I honestly didn't know what to do.


End file.
